How I Met Your Mother
by DarrenFreakin'Criss
Summary: Sometimes, standing on a stage, waiting for results can be petty exciting...


The adrenaline was rushing through his veins, even though all a bystander would see was a calm, collected young man on a stage. But damn it, this was Sectionals, their competition had been good - their singing couldn't compare to theirs, but they could dance - and now it was time to find out who would take the trophy home.  
It had been such an embarrassment last year, losing to Vocal Adrenaline because Matt, their lead back then, had been expelled for spying on them. Back then, Blaine was "the new kid" and therefore wasn't allowed to audition yet, not before he was in the Warblers for at least 3 months, two-stepping in the background. Of course, he knew that had they known how he blossomed when he performed, the council might have made an exception. But back then, he wasn't the one in control. Now he was, and one of the first things he and his fellow council members decided was that this stupid rule of "three months before auditioning" should be more flexible. Really, everyone who showed great support for the Warblers should have the chance to do so while standing in front.  
That was one of the reasons why, when Blaine asked the council to consider letting Kurt audition for a solo, they didn't have to deliberate too long. Kurt seemed enthusiastic enough to be part of their elite group, and that should be rewarded, after all.

Speaking of Kurt, how was he holding up? Turning his head slightly to the new Warbler standing next to him, Wes' glance found one of the girls of New Directions. He had to admit, she looked nice, would her skin taste just like it looked?

WOAH... Wes, get your act together! First, this was not the time and place for indecent thoughts. Second, she was a woman and not an object. Thirdly, she was the competition... well, okay, not anymore after tonight. She was from Kurt's old Glee club, maybe he could set them up on a date?...  
Fourthly, he was still with Lindsey. Damn that girl, he knew he should have broken up with her before. Now he felt bad for his infidelity and the fact that him being in a relationship only occurred to him AFTER wondering how he could get a date with that chocolate skinned girl.

His heart stopped for a moment when she winked at him.  
And then it sank when Kurt did a little wave at her. Of course, why would she wink at him? She didn't even know him.

Still caught up in his thoughts, he automatically clapped politely when the lead singer of the Hipsters went to get their third place trophy. It was Warblers against New Directions, Kurt's old Glee club against his new one. A moment Wes and his wife would look fondly back to when they told their kids about how they met- WOAH, where did that come from? Wesley, get your head straight, you don't even know her... yet! But he already had a plan about how to meet and get to know her.

Standing up on that stage was awesome. She loved the excitement of waiting to hear their name called. The competition had been great, the Hipsters were just as adorable as predicted, and the Warblers were really, really good. She looked over at Kurt, wondering what he thought. Was he just as exited? Which name was he hoping to hear? Was his loyalty to New Directions still strong, despite transferring? After all, he knew what losing at Sectionals would mean, they would probably get shot down for good.

She had to smile when she saw how he sneaked glances at Blaine, who stood right next to him. On his other side - DAYUM! That was one fine boy! When the Warblers had performed, Mercedes had been pretty focused on Kurt, so she hadn't noticed him until now. But that asian dude sure looked cute. He had a small smile on his face that looked very, very adorable, and she started to wonder if he and Kurt got along well, so she could ask Kurt to set them up. Okay, first she should check with Kurt if he had a girlfriend, no need to get your hopes up if the boy's already taken, right?

She kept looking, after all, she could always say she was looking at Kurt. No one would know that she was secretly checking out her new obsession, right? What was his name? How old was he? The uniform looked really good on him, what would he look like without it?

She began feeling a little daring, and when she saw him glancing in her direction, she winked at him with a little smile. Couldn't hurt to try flirting with that handsome fella, right?  
Sadly, his face fell shortly after, and she couldn't quite figure out why. Of course, she wasn't build like a supermodel, but her curves were hot like hell! She was one attractive full-figured girl, and if he wasn't into her, well, it was his loss. Kurt gave her a little wave, and she tried to not show her disappointment. She barely heard the judge announce third place.

"Kurt, would you please turn in your cellphone?"

Wes' voice startled Kurt, and he looked up in confusion. All the Warblers stared at him, and his face began to feel hot. Had the meeting already begun?

"I'm sorry..." Kurt began to speak, but Wes just shook his head.

"You can get it back after the meeting, but for now, please hand it over. We need you to concentrate..."

Wes could tell that Kurt was embarrassed about this incident, so he tried hard to hide his content with the situation. This had been just what he had hoped for when Kurt kept texting shortly before the meeting was called in session.

While the Warblers started making song suggestions for their Regionals set list, no one noticed that Wes' eyes were fixed on the screen of Kurt Hummel's phone, quickly scribbling down the digits of the number listed as "Mercedes 3"


End file.
